


Para toda la vida

by Layla_Redfox



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Teikoku gang
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Redfox/pseuds/Layla_Redfox
Summary: Después de semanas de incertidumbre donde Kidou no sabía lo que sucedía, Fudou lo sorprende regalándole una pequeña roca
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto, Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Para toda la vida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouShura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouShura/gifts).



**Para toda la vida,**

**si tú me dejas.**

.

.

.

Kidou observa la pequeña piedra que tiene en sus dedos. Es pequeña, ligeramente lisa al contacto y de color blanco, y se la acaban de entregar hace tan solo unos momentos.

El impredecible, irritante y lunático de su novio solo llegó al departamento, caminó con furia hasta donde estaba sentado y le entregó la piedra, y sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y se encerró en el baño. Kidou podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera desde entonces.

Fudou había pasado el día en una playa lejana, a tres horas de la ciudad. Repentinamente, solo fue a ese sitio por alguna razón, y según le había contado Sakuma se había llevado a Genda en el proceso, y era probable que a Tobitaka también.

Qué era lo que pretendía, Kidou no tenía ni idea. Akio se había comportado de forma muy inusual los últimos días, por no decir semanas. Y es que él no era precisamente un ser humano adulto normal, pero aspectos de su personalidad que eran bastante propios de su malévola persona, un día solo, por describirlo de alguna manera, se apagaron.

Parecía encerrado en su propio mundo cada vez que lo veía en casa, y no podía decir que si le intrigaba lo que sucedía por su cabeza o no.

A veces lo encontraba comiendo palomitas en el sofá viendo su teléfono, sin hacer nada más. Otras, lo encontraba cocinando alguna pequeña cosa y se la entregaba para cenar, pero no decía nada al respecto. Y una vez, cuando estaban desayunando lado a lado empezó a jugar con el cabello suelto de Kidou por un vago instante, antes de decir algo que ya no recordaba e irse a trabajar.

Parecía distante, pero no demasiado. Se le pegaba y acurrucaba por las noches cuando dormían, como siempre, pero no parecía ir más allá de eso. Y como Yuuto sentía que su novio estaba luchando con algo en su interior y parecía que no se lo iba a comentar muy pronto, lo dejaba ser.

No insistía, no indagaba más de lo necesario. Porque sabía que Fudou era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a sus propios demonios, y si necesitaba ayuda de verdad él estaría ahí, preparado para lo que sea. Se lo había dejado muy claro desde el pasado.

Sin embargo, luego de que su novio hiciera cosas como, por ejemplo, darle una pequeña piedra de playa de la nada, hacía que se cuestionara todo lo demás. Aunque el suceso le recordaba un dato curioso.

Cae en la cuenta que, después de haberla observado por un largo rato, la pequeña piedra poseía diminutos puntos brillantes que notaban cada vez que la giraba de un lado a otro. Cuando la levanta para ponerla a contra luz con el foco de la sala, Fudou ya ha salido de la habitación que ambos comparten.

—¿Te gusta?

Le habla como si nada, son una toalla sobre la cabeza y el cabello húmedo cayendo por sobre sus hombros, y con nada más puesto que su pantalón de chándal. Kidou no puede evitar mirarlo de reojo un segundo, y cuestionarse todo pensamiento posible al ver a Fudou en ese aspecto. Era su culpa, realmente, siempre era culpa de Akio. Lo había convertido en un depravado.

—Creo que es bonita —dice Kidou devolviendo la vista a la pequeña piedra de nuevo—. Aunque no entiendo por qué me la das.

Fudou no da explicaciones, y simplemente sigue secándose el pelo y desviando la mirada. Eso tampoco sorprende a Yuuto, pero solo lo deja ser. En lugar de sonsacar otro tipo de información, decide llenar el silencio de la forma más molesta que se le ocurre. Porque sí, va a darle tiempo a su novio para que explique qué demonios le pasa, pero eso no quiere decir que no aproveche su poca reacción ante hechos igual de molestos.

—¿Sabías que los pingüinos emperador se emparejan cuando el macho le entrega una piedra a la hembra? Él busca la piedra más perfecta y si ella la acepta, serán compañeros por toda la vida.

Era inevitable que, tras un comentario como ese, no recibiera una mínima reacción. Aunque en ese momento, lo que recibió por parte de Fudou fue lo más vivaz que recibió en días.

—Sabía que tú dirías algo como eso. Aunque en parte lo agradezco.

Eso último es lo que lo toma desprevenido en realidad.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Kidou.

Akio se acerca y se sienta en el mullido sillón junto a él, con la toalla sobre sus hombros y la espalda húmeda. Yuuto no puede reclamarle que moje el sillón al ver su pecho blanco tan cerca.

De repente, se da cuenta. Que Fudou está captando su atención a través de acciones raras y su maldita buena apariencia.

 _Qué demonios está planeando_ , es lo que piensa.

—Quiero decir, después de pensarlo por semanas solo pensé que sería mejor dejarlo en tus lujosas manos, Yuuto-kun.

El nombrado lo mira expectante, y lo siguiente que dice Fudou no podría preverlo ni en un millón de años.

—Imagina que nosotros somos los pingüinos —lo dice mientras señala a ambos con su dedo, luego señala la roca que tiene Kidou en la mano—. Y esa, es la dichosa piedra que pues, nos une.

El silencio que llena la sala, y en realidad el departamento entero, es espeluznante. Porque ese sitio nunca ha sido precisamente animado, pero en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, el lugar se siente como si fuera un funeral.

Lo único que puede hacer Kidou en ese momento es parpadear una vez, antes de hablar.

—Akio —es lo que suelta, con toda la seriedad del mundo—. ¿Me lo estás proponiendo con una piedra?

La simple idea no le parece tan descabellada, que es lo peor. Al menos, sabe que el sujeto frente a él tiene un as bajo la manga, porque sonríe de la manera tan socarrona que solo él sabe hacer.

—Sí, esa era la cara que quería ver si de verdad me creías capaz de hacer tal cosa —le dice, señalándolo.

—Claro que te creo capaz. Explotaste la podadora de la casa de mis padres el año pasado —niega con la cabeza ante el recuerdo—. Eres capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Sí bueno, no te desvíes ahora —Fudou evita el tema, y entonces pasa la mano entre los cojines de los sillones, y saca algo de ahí.

Yuuto se siente cada vez más desconcertado, porque qué clase de escondite era ese para empezar. Lo que Fudou tiene en la mano ahora es una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo, y antes de tener tiempo de preguntar qué era siquiera, el lunático de su novio jala su mano y deposita lo que hay en el interior de la bolsa en su palma.

Es frío, liviano y de forma circular.

Y Kidou no, se lo puede, creer.

—¿…Qué? —es lo único que puede soltar al ver el anillo plateado en su mano—, ¿Cuándo…?

Akio sostiene su mano, y no lo mira.

—Lleva unos meses escondido aquí, de hecho —le explica, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo lo vi un día y lo compré sin darme cuenta. Shirou y Kazemaru estaban conmigo y por eso no está tan mal, ¿verdad?

Yuuto no responde, porque no sabe qué decirle. No es la primera vez que se queda sin palabras ante las acciones impredecibles de Akio, pero obviamente ese instante no tiene precedente alguno.

Y lo siguiente que sucede, el cómo Fudou empieza a hablar, tampoco lo veía venir.

—Yo sé que no nos conocimos ni nos enamoramos en las mejores circunstancias. Que yo estaba demasiado trastornado, o como quieras decirle, como para amar a alguien —toma el anillo de la palma de su mano, y la gira, y sin más comienza a poner el anillo en el dedo que corresponde—. Pero, aun así, tú lo hiciste. Me quisiste, y de alguna manera lograste que yo sintiera lo mismo de vuelta. Y la verdad, estoy agradecido por eso.

Sigue sin mirarlo, pero ha puesto el anillo por completo en su dedo, aunque Kidou no ha respondido tampoco. Lo que dice a continuación tampoco es precisamente una afirmación.

—¿Has estado callado por meses pensando en esto, no es así? —le es inevitable preguntar.

—Sí, así que no interrumpas —le advierte Fudou, mirándolo al fin—. Aunque no hay mucho más que decir, solo… quiero saber si vas a aceptar todo esto —se señala a sí mismo rápidamente— por mucho más tiempo. Porque yo estoy seguro, increíblemente, que quiero estar contigo. —lo dice mientras aprieta sus manos nuevamente, con delicadeza, pero con la presión justa. Un acto demasiado cariñoso y nada propio de él—. Como un par de pingüinos, que tanto adoras.

Kidou mira sus manos unidas, ladeando la cabeza a un costado.

—¿Por toda la vida? —pregunta, como si quisiera dejarlo en claro.

Entonces se miran, y nota que los ojos de Fudou brillan con determinación.

—Si tú me dejas.

Kidou siente que su corazón va a estallar.

Cómo, se pregunta, cómo es posible querer golpear y besar tanto a alguien al mismo tiempo, con todas sus fuerzas. Abofetearlo y abrazarlo hasta quedarse sin energía. Es lo que quiere hacer.

Mas al final, lo único que puede hacer es reír.

—Si retrocediera 15 años y le dijera al yo de ese entonces que me voy a casar con Fudou Akio, seguramente pensaría que tengo mal el cerebro.

Es como si hasta ese momento, Akio hubiera estado aguantando la respiración, porque lo escucha respirar hondo, y luego lo ve sonreír.

—Sí bueno, mi yo de en ese entonces pensaría lo mismo.

Es casi insoportable el deseo que tiene por besarlo en ese momento, y no se demora más de un segundo en reconfortar esa necesidad.

No es como si en las últimas semanas no se hubieran besado ni una vez, pero ese beso se siente distinto, se siente especial, y es demasiado para sus cansados cuerpos, de alguna manera. Kidou no puede evitar sonreír contra la boca de Fudou, antes de separarse y mirarlo un momento, tomándolo de las mejillas.

—Eso quiere decir que volverás a la normalidad.

Lo dice con un deje de lastima a modo de burla que provoca que Fudou ría.

—Es seguro. Así que espero que hayas disfrutado las ultimas semanas, no volverás a tener ese privilegio.

—Supongo que fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Es lo que dice, aunque no se lo cree, no cuando besa a Akio con tanta intensidad.

_Quéjate, grita, insulta, explota, no vuelvas a guardar silencio. Nunca te vuelvas a ir._

Siente que podría estar así para toda, toda la vida. Sin embargo-

Sus manos, en lugar de escuchar a su cerebro y querer mantener el momento dulce y demasiado romántico para sus pobres cuerpos, se desvían y trazan caminos por su torso desnudo hasta terminar en las caderas de Akio. Una mano se aventura y baja mucho más.

—¿Oh?, ¿Yuuto-kun?

—Me he estado conteniendo porque pensé que tenías una crisis existencial, pero ya no más.

Akio sonríe, con emoción y malicia combinadas, como si eso fuera posible. Aunque su _prometido_ era capaz de hacer cosas como esas.

Sus labios se unen y no se vuelven a separar, al contrario que la ropa de Kidou que sale volando un segundo más tarde. No van a la habitación, ya no tienen tiempo ni paciencia para eso.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**.

Desde que se reunieron en la lujosa cafetería de siempre, Sakuma no había dejado de reír.

Ciertamente, el futuro señor Kidou tenía sus razones para acallarlo, pero dejó que se mantuviera así por un largo rato. Porque si sus cálculos no fallaban, la reacción siguiente, cuando Fudou le dijera lo que sabía, sería mucho más divertida que el por qué Sakuma reía tanto.

—¡Es que con una roca! ¡Una roca! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Y cómo dijiste que sí?

Frente a él, Yuuto se encoge de hombros.

—A estas alturas no sé por qué te sorprendes la verdad. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a mis malas decisiones de vida.

Akio se siente inmediatamente ofendido.

—Hey.

—Cielos, supongo que todas mis oraciones porque dejaras a este desperdicio de carne ya no valieron la pena.

—¡Hey! Este no es momento de atacar a mi persona, ¡Es para celebrarme a mí que logré casarme con un millonario, finalmente! —Kidou comenta algo por lo bajo respecto a eso, pero Fudou lo ignora—. Y tú, ¿No tienes nada que anunciar también?

De todas las bebidas refinadas que servía ese lugar, Genda tuvo que elegir un maldito _tapioca coffee,_ el cual estaba bebiendo con su pajilla de metal, lento y sin parar. El castaño establece contacto visual con Fudou, y simplemente se encoge de hombros.

Akio lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, si no vas a hacerlo tú, lo haré yo —entonces señala a Sakuma—. Tú no te puedes seguir riendo de mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Sakuma resopla con burla.

—¿Y por qué no? Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de…

—Porque —Fudou le interrumpe—, es más ridículo el que acepta tal propuesta a quien la hace en primer lugar.

—Sabes, hoy haré que duermas en el sofá de nuevo.

—Y tú, mi querido Sakuma-kun —ignora olímpicamente a Kidou, claro está—. Eres parte del primer montón. O bueno, lo serás.

Por un momento, el pequeño barullo de las personas que están en ese café es lo único que se escucha, en lo que Sakuma procesa lo que Fudou acaba de decir.

Un segundo más tarde, gira a ver al sujeto a su lado, que en ese momento está masticando lo ultimo que queda de su café.

—¿Genda? —Sakuma dice.

Su novio no dice nada.

—¡¿Genda?!

El nombrado asiente una vez.

—Voy a pedir un sándwich, ya vuelvo.

Y entonces Koujirou huye, bajo la mirada atónita de Sakuma, quien no tarda en seguirlo después, dejando a los novios solos.

Ellos se miran, y terminan riendo estruendosamente.

Entre risas, Akio mira a Yuuto reír. Con su cabello recogido no de la forma usual, y con los lentes colgando en el cuello de su camisa, así que puede ver su perfecto rostro a la perfección y como todas sus facciones se ajustan a su risa. También se fija en la otra feliz pareja, el más alto abrazando a su novio que no deja de echar humo por las orejas exigiendo una explicación.

Definitivamente, si fuera y le dijera a su yo de hace 15 años que terminaría con un grupo de amigos tan extraño, y casi casado con el sujeto más increíble del mundo, nunca se lo creería.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: FudoKido, contenido de la Teikoku gang, Fudou sin camisa, a qué es un regalo perfecto? *inserte sticker del coso que parpadea mil veces* ASDFGHGF TKM LOU OJALÁ TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTA COSA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOS
> 
> A los demás, gracias por leer, y por comentar si es que lo hacen.
> 
> Nos leemos a la otra~  
> :3


End file.
